


Cats and Meetings

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Cats, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Modern Middle Earth, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Finduilas and Gwindor first meets, thanks to a unusual sitation





	Cats and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alystraea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alystraea/gifts).

Nargothrond University of History and Archaeology:

A future archaeologist, that was what Finduilas was right now. This final year in university was the last step before she would take her exam and finally become an archaeologist for real. 

The lessons were over for this week, and she would enjoy the friday evening for herself. It had been a lot of exams this month, so it was no surprise that none of her friends or classmates had no energy for meeting out on the favorite places for students that did no cost too much money for some fun to do with friends. 

“Yes, uncle Finrod, I can help you with that surprise for aunt Amarië. What do you have in mind? Her favorite flowers and chocolate sent with a postman?” she asked, listening to what her uncle said in the cell phone, writing down the request in her notebook. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

As she was going towards the bus stop just outside the school buildings, passing a gathering of large birch trees on the way, she noticed something that had not been there. 

“Hm?” 

A young man around her own age, but he seemed distressed for some reason as he looked up towards the taller branches of one birch ever so often. Was something wrong? She chose to find out. 

“Excuse me,” she said to gain his attention, “do you need any help?” 

“Oh!” the man spoke in surprise, and then a meowing was heard. In fact, one could spot a smoke and silver coloured cat up there between the green leaves, if you looked close enough. 

“Ah...the truth is that...my cat have climbed up here after getting spooked by a large dog during our walk and refuses to come down...and...I can not climb up after her or leave, because I fear that she might climb down and vanish while I am not here…miss?” 

“Finduilas.” 

That was logical. If he had just moved here to the city and tried to get acquainted with his new home, of course he would not want to leave his cat alone. Spotting a long leash tied to his belt, Finduilas also realized that the owner likely found himself trapped as well, if he could not free the leash without risking that the cat climbed all the way to the uppermost branches. 

“I will borrow a ladder from my school, I will be back!” 

Thankfully the janitor was very sympathetic when he heard why Finduilas needed to borrow a ladder from the store rooms and even helped her carry it over to the birch trees. Once it was set steady, the owner hurried to climb up so he could see where his cat was. 

“He does not use his left hand?” she wondered for herself, noticing that his left hand had been hidden inside the sleeve of his jacket all the time. 

“Oh, you silly girl! I will never reach you there, Faelivrin! You must excuse me again, miss, but could you help a little again, please?” 

Finduilas climbed up and saw what the problem was. The female cat had somehow gotten the leash to her harness tangled altogether in a few branches, which requested two hands to untangle it all and hold Faelivrin still to prevent that she escaped the moment the leash was not holding her in place. 

“Got you!” 

Climbing down with the surprising large cat hold against herself once the the leash was untangled and fastened again in the harness, Finduilas used the chance to also remove a few smaller branches and leaves that had gotten stuck to the long fur. 

“Oh, look at you, girl. It is way past your usual napping time, you know. What was the meaning of climbing up there, huh?” 

As the owner gently scolded his cat while lifting her up in his own arms, his left jacket sleeve slided a bit, revealing that he actually was handicapped thanks to having his left hand amputated.

“Um...my dad is arriving soon to pick me up, would you perhaps like to get a drive home so she can be in a safe place?”

He looked up at her. 

“Oh yes, please! Enough crazy adventures for her today, I agree. I am named Gwindor, by the way.” 

And so, when Orodreth arrived to pick up his daughter, they had basically agreed to meet the next evening on a cat cafe where Gwindor would bring Faelivrin for some cat company every week. If the date went well, perhaps it could be more meetings in the future, which Finduilas found that she liked the thought of. 

  


At their wedding two years later, Faelivrin was a special maid of honor with a white ribbon to match her owner and his wife on their happy day, being held by Finduilas and Gwindor together on the wedding photo of them. And they never got tired of joking about that she had been their matchmaker that day they first met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gwindor's cat Faelivrin is meant to be based on a Norwegian Forest cat, as well being his therapy cat to recover from the trauma of losing his hand in a traffic accident


End file.
